Last Man Standing
by daffodil729
Summary: Steve had always boasted about his superior immune system, but after a liver transplant and radiation poisoning, will that hold true?
1. Chapter 1

If you would have told Danny two weeks ago that flu season in Hawaii could be worse than flu season in New Jersey, he would have laughed.

He wasn't laughing now.

Over three quarters of HPD had been out with the awful illness at some point or another over the last few weeks. Danny himself had been Patient Zero at Five-0 thanks to Charlie and his elementary school germs. From there, Lou caught it, then Jerry. Junior and Tani had both had a very mild version last weekend. (_Oh, to be a kid again,_ Danny thought.) Somewhat surprisingly, given the immunosuppressants he still took because of the liver transplant, Steve had made it through so far unscathed. They had all missed work at some point, leaving Steve to man the office alone some days and understaffed on others. He was working hard, sleeping little, and was clearly putting everything (and everyone) else before his health.

Danny watched his partner closely, waiting for him to succumb to the germs floating around the island. So far, though, the man seemed fine. How he had managed to escape the plague Danny didn't know. Maybe he really did have the superior immune system he'd boasted about for years.

Danny jogged up the steps of the McGarrett residence, humming happily as he did. He finally felt completely normal again, and thankful didn't even begin to describe it. Tamiflu had been a godsend, just as his partner had been. Even though they were both swamped at work, Steve and Callie had brought groceries, medicine, and meals to all the members of Five-0 and their families. Danny knew the others were just as grateful as he was.

He knocked on the front door. He'd never had to do that before Steve started seeing Callie, but after catching his partner in a few compromising situations, he'd learned his lesson. Now, he knocked. And waited.

Callie opened the door with wide smile, looking slightly harried as she dropped a few pieces of luggage on the rug.

"Mornin', Cal," Danny said. He raised the bag he was carrying. "I know you gotta leave soon for your flight, but you've got time for breakfast, right?"

Callie grinned. "I've already got the coffee going. I've missed you, Danno."

"Not as much as I've missed you," Danny said. She motioned him in and he followed her into the kitchen where the two wordlessly and comfortably went about the breakfast ritual they had developed. To the amusement and delight of the team, Danny and Callie had breakfast together nearly every morning these days. Steve would swim, run, and get dressed before eating something healthy while Danny and Callie sat at the table, ate malasadas, and gossipped.

"So where's Super SEAL?" Danny asked, looking out the window.

"Still upstairs," Callie answered, plucking a malasada from the bag.

Danny frowned. "_Still _upstairs? He hasn't been down at all? No running or swimming?"

"Nope. He didn't even wake up until my alarm went off. I don't think he feels well, but you know he isn't going to admit that."

Danny heaved a great sigh. "Well, crap."

Callie nodded. "My thoughts exactly." She absentmindedly gazed out at the ocean before shyly looking at Danny. "He also turned me down last night. Gently, nicely, but definitely turned me down."

"What? McGarrett? Turned you down for Barry White time?"

"True story."

Danny winced. "I hope it isn't the flu."

"I hope so, too. Maybe it's nothing-maybe he's just really tired. He has been working himself to death."

Danny sighed. "I know. We all feel guilty about that."

Callie shook her head. "It couldn't be helped, Danny. It's not like you all got sick at the same time on purpose."

The two friends looked up as Steve came slowly down the stairs.

"Morning, babe," Danny said. "Want a malasada?"

Steve grimaced, shook his head, and went to the fridge.

"I made coffee," Callie offered.

"Just want juice," Steve hoarsely replied.

Callie and Danny shared a knowing look behind Steve's back.

"You working today?" Danny asked.

"Of course I'm working today." Steve scowled at Danny as an afterthought. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Callie said you didn't run or swim this morning. I thought that maybe you weren't feeling so well."

Steve continued to scowl. "I'm tired, Danny. I haven't had a day off in weeks. Get off my back."

Danny wasn't surprised by Steve's snappish reply. He arched his eyebrows. "O-kay."

Steve stood, pouring most of the juice down the drain before rinsing the glass and depositing it into the dishwasher. He closed his eyes and leaned against the counter as a wave of dizziness washed over him. Callie and Danny exchanged another look, but neither said anything to Steve. He opened his eyes and turned to Callie. "Are you sure you don't need me to take you to the airport? It's no trouble."

Callie shook her head. "There's a car coming for me. It should be here in just a few minutes."

Steve nodded. "Alright." He looked toward Danny. "Let me get my stuff and we'll go."

While Steve walked back upstairs, Callie took the opportunity to talk to Danny.

"You'll take care of him while I'm at this conference?" she questioned, biting her lower lip. "I wish I didn't have to go, but it's too late for me to cancel on them now."

"You know I will." Danny stood and kissed Callie's cheek. Steve waited at the bottom of the steps. "Have a good trip, Cal. Knock 'em dead. I'm going to let you and Steve say goodbye. I'll be in the car."

Callie raised up on her tiptoes to kiss Steve chastely and took the opportunity to brush her hand across his forehead. "No fever yet," she said quietly.

"I told you, I'm just tired," Steve replied.

"Promise you'll let someone know if you're sick?"

Steve kissed her again. "I promise, but I'm fine, Callie."

A horn signaled that Callie's car had arrived and Steve helped her with her bags. "Hurry home," Steve said, hugging her tightly.

She smiled. "I always do."


	2. Chapter 2

Much to Danny's amazement, the day passed without incident. There were no open cases and nothing new came in, and it was a slow day at the office. He watched Steve carefully. He seemed tired, but otherwise okay, and Danny felt himself beginning to relax.

"You sure you don't want to go out to dinner with me and the kids?" Danny asked as he switched to the driver's seat in Steve's driveway.

"Thanks for the offer, Danno-_again_-but I'm just going to stay home tonight."

"Alright," Danny conceded. "I'll see you in the morning then?"

Steve nodded. "At the office. I have to go straight to a Governor's Council meeting."

"Got it. See you then, buddy."

"See ya, Danno."

Steve walked into the house, glad to be out of Danny's watchful eye. The man was a worrier, that was for sure, and didn't know when to quit with the hovering. Steve changed clothes, took Beau for a walk, then settled in for the night. He was asleep in the recliner by 7:30.

* * *

"Mornin', Jersey," Lou said as he entered the breakroom.

"Morning," Danny replied, peering at Lou over his coffee cup.

"What's on the agenda for today?"

"I'm really not sure," Danny said as they stepped into the bullpen. "Seems like it might be another slow day."

"Well, I can't say I'd mind that. Where's the bossman this morning?"

"Governor's Council meeting."

Lou nodded. "I knew that. It'd be nice for him to have a few slow days too. He seems worn out."

"He's tired," Danny agreed. "He's been working nonstop since all this flu mess started."

"Guess that's the price you have to pay for being lucky enough not to catch it, right?"

"_Yet_," Danny said. "He hasn't caught it _yet_."

"Well, maybe he'll be able to avoid it. He's made it this far, and God knows it's been all around here."

"I hope so. I wish he would've just quarantined himself at home as soon as all this started. It's dangerous for him, man."

Lou frowned. "Have you talked to Callie? She worried?"

"Hell, yes, she is. She's giving him a ridiculous cocktail of vitamins and B12 injections and I don't even know what else trying to keep his immune system—or what's left of it—up, but she's not sure it's going to be enough."

"That sucks, man. Like you're just waiting on it to happen."

Danny nodded in agreement. "I'm gonna keep an eye on him. She left yesterday for a conference in LA. She didn't want to go with all this going on here, but it has been in the works for nearly a year. Cal's one of the keynote speakers." Lou heard the note of pride in Danny's voice as he spoke about Steve's fiancée. Danny paused for a minute, then sighed. "Anyway, I'll watch him. She's afraid it's going to be bad if he gets it. He's at a high risk for complications and stuff, not to mention it'll be harder on him in the first place even _without_ complications."

"It was hard on me, man. Thought for sure I was dyin' and I don't have a donor liver or radiation sickness."

"I hear ya, Lou. I hear ya."

Steve strode through the office, phone pressed to his ear. He was wearing a tailored suit.

"Well, don't you look important, babe," Danny said.

"He always looks important," Jerry said as he joined Lou and Danny. They both looked at him with raised eyebrows. "What? You know it's true."

Steve ignored all of it with a roll of his eyes, continuing his conversation and walking to his office. A young woman trailed behind him. She wore glasses and had a brown leather messenger bag draped across her body. She kept following Steve until he reached his office. He opened the door, let it close forcefully, gave the woman a pointed look through the glass, and then dropped the blinds.

"Well," she said more to herself than anyone else. "I guess I'll take that as a 'no comment.'"

She turned to the others, now joined by Junior and Tani. She straightened her button-down shirt and smiled at them. "The Commander seems to be a bit more, ah, _terse_ than usual today."

Danny stepped toward the woman with an outstretched hand. "Hey. Danny Williams. I apologize for my partner's behavior. I have to do that a lot."

"Charlye Donovan," the woman said as she shook Danny's hand. "And don't worry about apologizing for the commander. I'm well aware he's the moodiest of the men on the Governor's Council, but when you can get him to talk, it's good stuff. I'm a freelance reporter and the editors love it when articles have quotes from Commander McGarrett in them. Normally he'll give me _something _but not today." She shrugged.

"You followed McGarrett all the way here?" Lou asked incredulously. "Lou Grover, by the way."

"That I did. Sometimes he appreciates persistence, I think. Not today, but sometimes."

Tani laughed. "I can see that."

The reporter grinned as she tapped on his office door with her knuckle. "I'm out, Commander. Waving the white flag and all that. I'll catch you on the flip side." With that, she gave a tiny salute to the other members of Five-0. "See ya, guys. Hope his mood improves!"

Danny walked nonchalantly into this partner's office. "Alright, Steven. What's up?"

Steve looked at him. "I don't know what you're talking about, _Daniel._"

"Not giving the nice reporter a quote? Not speaking to any of us on your way in? Closing the blinds?"

Steve shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, you seem pretty pissy, buddy."

Steve sighed. "It was just a long, aggravating meeting. And I didn't sleep well last night."

"Missing Callie?" Danny smirked.

Steve gave Danny a half-smile. "Yeah. I'm not used to her not being there. It didn't help that Beau wouldn't settle down either. Guess he was missing her too."

Danny nodded. "Well, we don't have a case. You can rest up while you do all that paperwork you've been putting off."

Steve rolled his eyes as Danny walked out of his office.

* * *

"McGarrett! Williams! Let's take a break and go get some grub," Lou bellowed from across the office.

"Sure thing," Danny responded right away. "I need to get Steve's signature on this and I'll be finished with my last report." He smirked as he closed the folder with a flourish.

"Brag much?" Lou quipped.

Danny pushed his chair back from his desk and stood, grinning. "I'm just glad I had these reports so I didn't have to help you with ammunition inventory."

Lou gave him a look. "Yeah, rub it in. You'll have to do it next."

The pair walked across the hall and Danny opened Steve's office door, then immediately stopped causing Lou to run into him.

"What the heck, Jersey?" Lou griped as he regained his balance.

"Shh," Danny quickly motioned for him to be quiet, then nodded toward Steve's desk.

Arms folded on his desk with his head resting on top of them, Steve was fast asleep.

"Well, that's odd," Lou commented.

"It is, right?" Danny answered. He frowned slightly. Did Steve really sleep that badly last night?

"Steve," Danny called, walking toward the desk but not daring to touch him. After all these years, the SEAL instincts and responses were still ingrained in Steve. Danny had learned not to approach him carelessly when he was asleep. "Steve."

Steve, normally a light sleeper, didn't stir.

"Hey, buddy," Danny said, moving to put a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder. "Wake up."

"Huh?" Steve said, sitting up and inhaling sharply through his nose. He tiredly rubbed at his eyes. "What?"

"We were coming to see if you were ready for lunch and found you here napping like a kindergartener."

Steve continued to rub at his face. "'M not hungry."

"I haven't seen you eat anything today."

"You're not my keeper, Danno."

"Well, since Callie's out of town, I kind of am."

Steve scowled.

"Yep. She practically asked me to."

"Practically?" Steve raised his eyebrows. "That means she made some offhanded comment and you took it the way you wanted to."

"Yeah, well, potato, po-_tah_-to, and all that. Let's go eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Yes, I heard that. Now, let's go." Danny held up his hands as Steve opened his mouth to argue again. "Nope, no arguments. Let's get out of this office for a while."

* * *

The trio took a table at Kamekona's. Lou and Danny chatted amiably while Steve looked out at the ocean. He mindlessly pushed the food around on his plate with his fork before shoving the tray back.

"You have a headache, babe?" Danny asked after watching Steve closely for a few minutes. He had absentmindedly started rubbing his head again.

"Hm?" Steve said. He stopped rubbing his temple and looked up at Danny. "Oh. Yeah."

Kamekona watched this exchange as he stood at the end of the table. He frowned. "That's how that nasty flu started for me, bruddah."

"Me too," Lou agreed. "You may be getting sick, man. You're looking a little peaked."

"I'm not getting sick," Steve mumbled.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Of course not, Super SEAL. You're far too evolved of a species to let a mere virus invade your body."

"Shut up, Danny."

Steve's phone rang.

"McGarrett," Steve answered, coughing lightly.

Danny raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah…okay. We're on our way."

"Case?"

"Yeah." Steve rubbed his hands over his face. "Let's go."

* * *

"He looks bad," Lou said.

"Yeah, he does," Junior said. They watched as Steve talked with Duke, then walked into the house with Danny.

"Idiot still thinks he's not coming down with anything," Danny huffed.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he knows he feels bad," Lou replied. "He just doesn't want to slow down and admit it." He shook his head. "It'll happen, though. He's not going to be able to keep this up much longer."

"Well, guys, let's go help him out," Tani said, motioning for the men to follow her.

* * *

"Oh, God," Steve said, immediately pressing the back of his hand against his nose and mouth.

"Yeah…that's pretty ripe," Danny agreed. The body in front of them was well into a state of decomposition, and the Hawaiian heat wasn't helping matters.

Steve shuddered. "Alright…so," he swallowed hard, "Obvious signs…of…a…struggle." He pressed his hand to his mouth again.

Danny watched as a gag rolled through his partner.

"Danny…I…."

"Go, babe."

Steve brushed by Lou, Junior, and Tani without a word.

"He okay?" Junior asked.

Danny looked at him incredulously. "Hell, no, he's not okay. He's going to puke." Danny pulled his gloves off. "I'm turning this over to the three of you. I'm taking him home."

Tani looked concerned. "Take care of him, Danny."

"You know I will."

"We'll call to check in later," Lou told him, clapping him on the shoulder. "He was so good to all of us. You be good to him, alright, man?"

Danny nodded. "I've got him."

Danny found Steve near the car, bent over with his hands on his knees, retching.

"Aww, babe." Danny laid a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

"No," Steve rasped.

Danny winced as Steve gagged again. "Ah, man." Danny rubbed his back.

"'M sorry," Steve said weakly. "'S gross."

"You can't help it, babe. You willing to admit you're sick now?"

"'M…fine…" Steve's voice trailed off as he swayed on his feet.

"Sure you are, big guy, sure you are. Let's get you home, okay?"

"But we…"

"Nope. The kids and Lou have got it. You need to go home, and there's no way in hell I'm leaving you by yourself, alright?"

Steve swayed again and Danny grabbed his elbow as his knees buckled. "Whoa, there, Superman. Come on, lean on me, I'll help you…Geez, you're burning up, McGarrett."

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't feel good."

"I know."

"You know?"

"I've known since this morning, babe. Yesterday, even."

Steve looked so genuinely puzzled that Danny almost chuckled. He would have, if his partner didn't look so darn pitiful at the moment.

Danny helped him into the car, even going as far as to buckle his seat belt when it was obvious Steve wasn't going to even attempt to. His eyes were closed and he looked nothing short of miserable.

"Here, babe," Danny said, opening a bottle of water and pressing it into Steve's hand. "Rinse, then take just a little sip for your throat." Steve did as he was told, then Danny shut the car door and hurried around to the other side.

"You okay to go? I know it sucks, and I know you hate being a passenger."

"'S okay, Danno," Steve said softly. Leaning his head against the window. "I'll be okay."

Danny sighed, hoping that was true as he directed the car into traffic.


	3. Chapter 3

"You doin' okay over there?" Danny asked as he carefully drove. On any other day he would be giddy about being in the driver's seat, but today he felt terrible for his partner.

"Mm," Steve mumbled.

"I'm going to take that as a 'not really.' The antiviral meds really helped me and everyone else I've talked to. Want to see if we can get you an appointment to get some?"

Steve gave a tiny shake of his head. "Can't take it. Only makes things worse." He rubbed his hand down his face, then tugged at the collar of his shirt. "Jus'...jus' take me home, Danno. 'M tired."

"Alright, babe. Just close your eyes and rest. I'll have you home in a jiffy."

"_Jiffy?_" Steve scoffed, but followed his partner's directions and closed his eyes. Soon his breathing evened out and he slipped into a light slumber.

Danny glanced at him, then shook his head. "I'll take you home, babe, but there's someone I gotta call first," he said under his breath.

Callie answered on the third ring.

"Hey, Cal," Danny said quietly, not wanting to wake his sleeping passenger.

"Danny? What's going on?"

"I've got your boy here. Had to leave a crime scene because he got sick."

"Oh no…"

"Yeah. He wasn't acting right before then, but a pretty ripe body pushed him over the edge. He's running a fever, complained of a headache earlier. Asked me to take him home and didn't even mention going to get his truck at the Palace. I'm driving right now and he's sleeping." Danny sighed. "So, Dr. Callie, what do I need to do?"

Callie stepped from her hotel room onto the balcony and looked up at the sky, rubbing her forehead. Of all the times for her not to be home…

"Alright," she said. "I'll call Amy at the clinic. Take him there and let her swab him, just to make sure it's the flu and nothing else is going on. If it is, I'll have a colleague admit him."

Danny furrowed his brow. "Like to the hospital? He's going to hate that. Is it really necessary?"

"Well, given the circumstances, yeah. I'll get the first flight out I can. I'm supposed to give one more lecture tomorrow afternoon, but I can talk to the conference coordinators and explain what's going on. His immune system is already weak and we know complications are possible. I don't want him to be by himself until I get there."

"Callie, no. Don't talk to anybody, don't cancel anything...We've got this. That's what ohana's for. He's not going to be by himself. We'll take care of him."

"Danny, all of you just got over the flu as well. I know that none of you want it again, and that's always a possibility, especially if he has a different strain."

"Doesn't matter. We take care of each other. Everyone's better. We'll sanitize and wash our hands or whatever, but we're not dumping him in the hospital. He took care of all of us and our families without even thinking about it. Without thinking about _himself. _We're going to do the same. And you, you've got this big important lecture. You're not coming home early, Cal. We've got this."

"But Danny-"

"No, no buts. Just concentrate on your conference. I'll take him to see Amy, but don't worry, Callie. He's in good hands."

Almost 3,000 miles away, Callie closed her eyes, touched by the close friendships within their ohana.

* * *

"Okay, big guy, time to wake up," Danny said, gently shaking Steve's shoulder.

"No," Steve mumbled, trying to twist away from Danny.

"Nope. You have to be swabbed. Dr. Callie's orders."

Steve made a face. "What?"

"I talked to her while you were snoring over there, Sleeping Beauty."

Steve looked blearily at Danny in confusion. "Callie's not here."

"No. I called her, babe. She wants Amy to check you out before I take you home and put you to bed. You know, she doesn't want to take a chance with that very fine donor liver of yours."

"Why'd you call her?" Steve huffed.

"Because you are sick, Steven," Danny said patiently. "Not only is that woman your better half, but she's also your doctor. I called to get her advice on what to do with you."

Steve scowled but reached for the door handle. "Fine."

Danny rolled his eyes and sighed. It was going to be a very, very long day.

"Commander McGarrett," Sarah, the receptionist, greeted him with a friendly smile. "Amy," she said through her headset. "Your VIP is here."

"VIP, huh?" Danny quipped.

"Very Important Patient," Amy said with a wink as she came around the corner. "When you're engaged to the boss, you get that kind of treatment around here."

"Oh, whatever," Sarah said. "The commander had that title here long before he started seeing Dr. Ryan." She grinned at Danny. "Let me tell you, if we ever had a problem staffing nurses, all I had to do was put his name on the schedule. Boy, did people want to work then!"

Danny laughed as Steve looked embarrassed. He looked down, rubbing the back of his neck and closing his eyes.

Amy looked at him sympathetically. "Feeling pretty miserable, huh?"

To everyone's surprise, Steve nodded.

"Well, come on, Commander," she said, touching his arm. "Let's get you to a room. Callie's put me in charge of you while she's away."

Nodding again, Steve sniffled and coughed into his elbow.

As the two walked away, the office personnel 'awww'ed' and murmured sympathetic things like "poor thing" and "bless his heart." Danny wondered if Steve even realized how attractive he was to the opposite sex, even when he looked like death warmed over.

With Danny following closely behind, Amy showed Steve to a room and watched as he curled up on the exam table. That was a definite sign he wasn't feeling well at all. She put the laptop containing his chart on the counter and began making notes.

"Okay, for the chart, what symptoms are we dealing with?"

"Headache," Steve said hoarsely. "Sore throat, cough, stuffy nose. Nausea."

Callie typed as Steve talked. She looked up from the screen. "Any vomiting?"

"Oh, yeah," Danny chuckled from his chair in the corner of the room.

Steve opened his eyes and glared at him. "Sh'up, Danno."

Amy smiled at their exchange. "Okay. Any muscle aches or joint pain?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to take your temperature and blood pressure," she told him quietly, moving to stand beside the table. Steve made an effort to sit up. She gently pushed his shoulder back down. "No, no. You don't have to sit up. I can do it with you lying down."

"Okay," he murmured, letting his eyes close again. Amy put the blood pressure cuff around his arm and slipped the thermometer under his tongue.

"BP's good," she said, removing the cuff. The thermometer beeped. Amy took it from Steve's mouth, frowning at the reading.

"How high is it?" Danny asked.

"103.1," Amy replied. "No wonder he feels so poorly. She turned her attention to Steve. "Have you taken anything today for the fever or headache?"

"Tylenol," Steve mumbled.

"Regular or extra strength?"

"Extra strength, I think."

"Okay. What time was that?" Amy asked.

"Don't know."

Danny was concerned with his partner's growing listlessness. He stood up to be closer to Steve. "Steve, buddy, you gotta think. We need to see if it's time for more. You've got a pretty high fever right now, babe."

Steve blinked at him, frowning and trying to think. "Um. When I got up and...on the way to the scene."

"When was that?" Amy asked Danny.

"A little over an hour ago."

"Crap, how high was his before then?" Amy wondered aloud.

"Too damn high," Danny muttered.

"Alright. Everything is presenting like the flu, which is what Callie guessed, but she wants me to swab him to be sure."

Amy got the kit ready to do the nasopharyngeal culture. She positioned Steve on his back and tilted his head back a bit. "I'm going to do the swab now, okay? Just lie still."

"Don't like those," Steve complained.

"They're awful, I know," Amy agreed. "I'll be as quick as I can."

She swabbed his nose, causing him to gag and tears to gather in his eyes. "Shit," he coughed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Amy soothed as she swabbed the other nostril. "Alright, all done."

Amy opened the door and another nurse came in to take the vial with the swab. "I'll get this to the lab."

Steve, still coughing and sniffling, curled back up on his side. "Can I go home now?"

"Soon," Amy said. "The rapid flu test results should be back in ten minutes or so. Just rest until then."

Steve nodded. Amy patted his shoulder and looked at Danny. "I'll be back in just a little bit."

"Alright," Amy said, reentering the room holding a paper and a tote bag. "So, you tested positive for the flu, just like we thought you would. Type B. Because of your history and reactions, you know antivirals aren't an option. So, it's just old-fashioned treatment for you-plenty of fluids, lots of rest, alternate Tylenol and Motrin for fever and pain." She handed the bag to Danny.

Steve nodded. "What's in the bag?"

Amy grinned. "Well, you see, my best friend is absolutely smitten with you-which you already know-and she feels terrible about not being here. So when she called to tell me you were sick, she also had some of the girls take one of her cards and gave them a list of things for a care package. It'll save Danny a stop by the pharmacy, and there's some stuff in there for him too."

"Why?" Steve asked in confusion. "You still sick, Danno?"

"No, you big goof. Callie was probably just being nice because I'm staying with you-"

"What? No-"

"-and she knows how cranky and difficult you're going to be for the next few days."

Steve frowned. "I don't need a babysitter."

"Yes you do. And we've already worked it out. This is not your choice. Stop arguing-"

Steve's knees buckled as he slid off the table.

"Oh, good grief, McGarrett. You can't even walk and you expect me to leave you alone." He snorted.

Steve glared at him.

"That would be much more effective if your eyes weren't bloodshot and watery, babe." He took his partner by the elbow.

He nodded to Amy. "Fluids, rest, Tylenol, Motrin. I got this." He smiled. "Now, come on, _Commander_. Let's get you home and in bed."

Steve blinked at him. "That didn't sound right, Danno."

"Oh, shut up, McGarrett. Get your fine ass in gear and let's get out of here."

Amy watched the two walk out of the office, smiling and shaking her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve leaned on Danny as they walked to the car.

"Alright, McGarrett," Danny said as he opened the passenger door. "Here you go."

Steve sniffled as he settled himself in the seat. He looked miserably at Danny. "I don't feel well."

Danny patted Steve's shoulder. "I know, man. I was right where you are two weeks ago, remember? I know how bad it was and I don't have all the issues you have."

Steve frowned. "Don't have issues," he muttered, pulling his hands inside the long sleeves of his shirt.

"You're right," Danny replied, starting the car. "You just have a liver transplant, radiation sickness, and take a ton of meds every day to just keep going. You're right. No issues at all." Danny pulled into traffic. "You know, it's not admitting weakness. We know you're Superman, but we also know some days all you can do to get out of bed. We're not oblivious, babe."

"Just stop talking," Steve groaned. "Please." He swallowed thickly.

"You okay?"

"Just concentrating," Steve mumbled, eyes still closed.

"On what?"

"Not throwing up."

Danny grimaced. "Oh. Yeah. You do that." He paused. "You need a bag or something?"

Steve opened his eyes a tiny bit to glare at Danny. "_No. _I don't need a _bag." _He closed his eyes again.

"Well, just tell me if you need me to stop."

"Will do," Steve whispered.

Steve fell into a light doze and the car was quiet. Danny glanced worriedly at his passenger as he drove. Steve shivered as he slept, hands still inside his sleeves. Danny reached into the backseat and grabbed a jacket, then laid it over his partner. Steve's eyes fluttered open.

"Thnks, Dnno," he mumbled. He shivered again. "'M cold."

"I know. We'll be home soon and you can hole up under a pile of blankets for however long it takes you to kick this mess."

"'S sucks," Steve sniffled. "So does your driving."

"To your first statement-yes, the flu sucks. And I hate to tell you this, but you're going to feel worse before you feel better."

Steve coughed and grimaced. "Don't think that's possible. I mean, I felt run down yesterday and this morning, but it's like all at once I felt awful."

"Classic flu symptom, babe. Sudden onset." Danny braked hard and Steve groaned, his pale face going green.

"God, just get me _home._"

"Trying, babe. But for the record, it isn't my driving that sucks. It's you, McGarrett-you suck at being a passenger."

"Whatever, Danno. You suck and this is all your fault and I hate you."

"Love you too, babe."

* * *

Across town, the rest of the team was returning to the Palace.

"Anyone talked to Danny?" Tani asked as they walked in.

"No," Junior said, holding the door open for the group. "I figure he'll call once he gets Steve settled. I'm sure he called Callie and she probably had them go by the clinic."

"You think he's really sick then? It wasn't just a fluke or something?" Quin asked.

Junior nodded. "He's been off for a couple days. He'd already gone to bed last night when I got home, and that was around 9. I've never known him to get physically sick at a scene either."

Lou sighed. "Yep. I'm afraid the bossman is sick. Dr. Callie's probably beside herself."

"I bet so," Tani replied. "Not being here when he's sick? I'm sure that's killing her."

"I bet she was prepared for it though. I'm sure she's stocked up on everything he'd need," Quin commented. "She has been expecting it."

Junior chuckled. "She sure has. She has the cabinets stocked."

"Bet that came in handy when you were sick," Quin said.

Junior laughed out loud. "Are you serious? I didn't stay there when I was sick. Once Danny got it, she decided that she was going to keep Steve from it as much as possible. So she started to check my temp and hers as soon as we got home everyday, without the Commander knowing. When I had a temp of 99.7 one night, she shipped me out to Tani's house until I was fever-free for 48 hours."

Lou doubled over laughing. "Lord, I'd have loved to see that. She's a pistol, isn't she?"

"You don't mess with her when it comes to him," Junior agreed. He checked his phone. "If you guys can handle things here, I'm going to head home and check on Steve. Still no calls or texts from Danny."

"I'm sure he has his hands full right now," Lou said. "A healthy McGarrett is a lot to handle, but a sick McGarrett is another animal altogether. And we've got this. Go help Danny."

"I thought he'd be the strong and stoic type," Quin said, watching as Junior gathered his things and left.

"Oh, he is. For awhile. Then he'll ultimately surrender to how bad he feels, which leads to whining, and trust me-there's not a thing in the world more pitiful than a sick, whiny McGarrett. That'll last for a while. Once he starts feeling a little better, that's when he gets frustrated with still not being well, and then you won't be able to stand being around him because of how grouchy and snappy he is. It's the same every time," Lou sighed. "And McGarrett doesn't know how to do anything except to do it all out. His body's the same when he's sick. It's never just a touch of something. No, no. He always ends up majorly sick. And because of that, Danny's going to be a mother hen and hound Steve to death." He sighed again. "You just wait and see."

Danny pulled into the drive and turned off the engine. He turned to Steve and shook his shoulder gently. He winced at the heat coming off his partner. "Steve," he said quietly. "We're here."

Steve blinked blearily at Danny. "Wha?" he muttered.

"We're at your house, man."

Steve looked around, momentarily confused. "Oh. Okay," he whispered, then closed his eyes again.

Danny sighed, then got out of the car and walked around to the other side. He opened the door, causing Steve to jerk awake again.

"Come on, big guy," Danny said, hoisting his partner up by the elbow. "Let's get you inside."

Steve swayed slightly, closing his eyes against the sudden dizziness.

"Ugh," he groaned softly.

Slowly and carefully, Danny led his partner to the front door, muttering quiet reassurances the whole way.

He unlocked the door. "Upstairs or down, babe?"

"Bed," Steve mumbled. "Wanna go to bed."

Danny's chest twisted in sympathy. "Okay, but I'm going to sit you down right here for a minute first, alright? While I get some things together?"

Steve nodded, dropping to the couch.

"You okay for a minute? You need anything?"

"'M okay."

"Alright."

Danny dashed back out to the car to grab the bag from Callie's office and his cell phone charger. Returning to the house, he saw that Steve had already fallen asleep. He decided to let him sleep while he put away the things in the kitchen. Unpacking the bag, he smiled when he saw Callie had included his favorite junk food and candy, as well as a six pack of beer. "I'm gonna need that," he muttered to himself as he put it into the refrigerator. The rest of the bag was for Steve-cough drops, tea, honey, tissues, ginger ale, and some over the counter medicine to hopefully make his symptoms more bearable.

Checking his watch, Danny grabbed his phone and called Lou.

"Ah! Jersey! We were just talking about you and that loveable partner of yours," Lou answered. "We were wondering when you were going to call. You're on speaker, by the way."

"Well, I've been busy," Danny said as he sat in a chair at the kitchen table.

Lou chuckled. "I imagine so. McGarrett giving you a hard time already?"

"No, and that's what has me worried. Callie wanted me to have him tested, just to make sure of what we're dealing with. He tested positive, by the way-same strain all the rest of us have had. He's gone along with everything without so much as a peep, which is very much opposite of the McGarrett we all know and sometimes love."

Lou frowned, sharing looks with the others. "That's probably not a good sign."

"Nope. He's feeling pretty rotten."

"You going to stay with him?"

"Yeah. Callie's worried. I told her we'd all keep an eye on him."

Lou nodded. "You got that right. What can we do? Anything you need us to pick up before we head your way?"

Danny sighed. "I don't know. Callie's pretty prepared, I think. I'll check in a little while and let you know for sure. You guys already wrapped up the case?"

"Yeah. It was open and shut."

"That's good," Danny said distractedly. He was watching Steve.

"Yeah. You guys don't worry about anything here. The ladies, Adam, and I have it under control. Junior's headed your way."

"Sending backup already?" Danny chuckled.

"You're gonna need it, man."

* * *

Junior walked into the house he'd called home for a couple of years and dropped his keys on the side table. Danny was watching tv and Steve was on the couch.

"He looks awful," Junior said to Danny.

Danny nodded. "He feels awful, too."

Steve stirred on the couch, woken by the door and the voices.

"Hey, babe," Danny said, standing up and moving closer. "I decided to let you sleep. You ready to head upstairs now?"

Steve nodded, rubbing his eyes. Without saying anything, Danny offered him a hand and Steve accepted it, grimacing as he stood. Like at the clinic, his knees buckled and Junior moved quickly to catch him.

"Sorry," Steve said hoarsely.

"Only you would apologize for being sick," Danny joked. "Not for getting someone shot, or almost killed, or any of the other things you do on a regular basis." He shook his head. "Nothing to apologize for today, babe."

The three men slowly headed up the stairs. Junior and Danny carefully deposited their friend on the bed. Steve leaned forward, elbows on knees. He rubbed his face. He shivered. "Thanks for your help. You can go-I'm good."

"You're not getting rid of us. We're here for the long haul. I've given Callie my word."

"No-" Steve began.

"Ep, ep, ep," Danny said, holding up a hand. "No sense in arguing, Steven. I'm staying, Junior's staying, and I imagine the rest will be here soon."

"You'll get sick again," Steve mumbled into his hands.

"Highly unlikely, but a chance we're all willing to take, sir," Junior said. He moved to the dresser and pulled out sweatpants and a t-shirt for Steve.

Danny bent down to untie Steve's boots and Junior tapped Steve's arm, letting him know he was going to begin changing his shirt.

"I can do it," Steve mumbled, still holding his head in his hands.

"Sure you can," Danny said in a cheerful voice. He locked eyes with Junior, and the younger man nodded. "But we can help you. _Let _us help you."

Steve nodded listlessly, shivering again. "Can I lay down now?"

"Almost," Danny said. "I need to check your temperature and it's time for more Tylenol. You need to eat and drink something too."

Steve shook his head. "Don't wanna eat."

"Still nauseous?"

Steve nodded.

"Just something to drink for now, then. Junior, can you go get a Gatorade from downstairs? And a straw?"

"Straws are bad for the environment, Danno," Steve spoke up.

Danny rolled his eyes. "You can worry about straws when you're not on your deathbed."

"'M not dying," Steve muttered.

"Couldn't tell that by looking at you," Danny replied, glad his friend was at least engaging in conversation for the moment.

Junior returned then with the Tylenol and Gatorade, and Steve took both with a shaky hand. He grimaced as he swallowed.

"There you go," Danny said, taking the bottle back from Steve. "Now you can lay down."

The relief on Steve's face was immediate as he tipped sideways and his head hit the pillow. Danny picked up Steve's legs and gently placed them on the bed. Steve groaned.

"Muscles ache?"

"Yeah."

"The Tylenol will help with that. You need anything else?"

Steve shook his head. "Just wanna sleep."

"Alright. I'll leave you to it then. But I'll be right downstairs if you need something. Junior will be too."

Steve nodded, eyes closed.

"Thanks, guys," he mumbled sleepily.

Danny made sure the covers were tucked around Steve before shooing Junior from the room.

Danny sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Alright. Let's call Dr. Callie and give a report."


	5. Chapter 5

Tani knocked quietly on the front door of Steve's home, then stepped back beside Quin to wiat.

"I feel weird being here," Quin confessed. "I haven't been around that long. I hope he doesn't mind me coming."

"He's not going to want any of us here, but we're not giving him a choice," Tani replied with a smile. She shrugged. "Whether he likes it or not, he needs us."

"He looked bad before he left the scene earlier today."

Tani nodded. "He has some health problems. Not that you'd know it from looking at him-he keeps himself in really good shape. But when he gets sick, he's fighting a lot more than just the illness itself."

Quin nodded as the door opened and Junior appeared. Seeing the girls, he smiled widely.

"Come on in," he said softly. "Danny's talking to Callie."

They entered the living room. The lights were off except for a few lamps. The tv was on, but the sound was turned low. Across the room, Danny was on the phone but waved as he paced back and forth.

"I know, Cal," he was saying. "He's sleeping now. No, he hasn't thrown up anymore, but he hasn't eaten anything either. I tried to get him to eat something, but he said he was nauseous, so I didn't push it. I didn't check his temp when we got home, but I gave him more Tylenol because Amy said to. It was pretty high when we were there. Yeah...103 point something. He drank a little Gatorade...I know, I'm going to get him to drink more in a little bit. Dehydration, right, yeah, we need to avoid that...I'm gonna make some soup and see if he'll eat something too. Junior is here, of course-I mean, he lives here-and Tani and Quin just got here." Danny chuckled at something Callie said. "Yeah, well, he's just gonna have to get over himself. People care about him, or at least they care about me and don't want me to have to suffer here myself." He laughed again. "Nah, he's not even aware anybody's here, and he's feeling too bad right now to give me a lot of trouble. How'd your presentation go?" He listened for a minute, smiling. "Knew it would. You're awesome, Callie Cat. The bees' knees, if you will." He laughed again. "I'm not being facetious! Is that Mary I hear in the background? I didn't know you were going to meet up with her and Joanie! Give them both hugs and kisses from me. What's she saying? Tell her he's a pain in my ass like always, but I'm taking good care of him….Alright. I'll talk to you in the morning, okay? Okay. Have fun and don't worry about Steve-we've got him….I know….I'll tell him...okay….Love you, Callie...bye."

"She good?" Junior questioned.

"Yeah. Worried about Steve, but good." Danny smiled. "She's spending some time with Mary and Joanie."

"That's good. It's been a while since Callie or Steve saw them."

"So," Tani said, sitting on the couch. "How's McGarrett?"

"Sick as the proverbial dog," Danny answered with a sigh. He dropped into the recliner. "Should've quarantined his ass when all this started and not allowed him to even leave the house."

"For some reason, I don't think he would've agreed to that," Quin said with a small smile.

"Woulda been a hell of a lot better than what he's going through now."

"I didn't get sick to my stomach when I had it," Quin said. "Guess I was lucky?"

Junior shook his head. "Most people don't. It's just, he takes so much medicine every day, he's nauseous a good bit of the time anyway. It's caused his gag reflex to be really sensitive, so any time he's congested or whatever, his stomach's a mess too."

"How did I miss all this?" Quin wondered.

"Because he's an idiot who won't show a sign of weakness unless he absolutely can't help it," Danny said.

Danny went still. listening for a minute. In the quiet, they could hear muffled coughing. He looked at Junior. "I'll go check on him."

"I'll go with you," Tani volunteered.

The two headed up the stairs. Danny tapped on a door before pushing it open slowly. Steve was lying on his side facing away from the door. Even from the door, they could see his back trembling as he shivered.

"Oh, buddy," Danny said quietly. He moved to Steve's bedside. "Hey." He laid a hand on Steve's shoulder. "Steven. Hey."

"Hey," Steve whispered.

"I heard you coughing. You okay?"

"Mm," Steve mumbled. He frowned. "'ead hurts."

"Your head hurts?"

"Yeah." Steve coughed into his elbow.

"Anything else?"

"Everything." Steve listlessly turned his head into the pillow.

Danny sighed. "I'm sorry, babe." Danny gingerly touched his partner's forehead. "You're burning up."

"Where's Callie?" Steve mumbled.

Danny exchanged a concerned look with Tani. "Babe, she's in LA."

"LA?" Steve squinted his eyes in confusion.

"Yeah, for that conference, remember?"

"Oh," Steve whispered. "Right."

Danny didn't believe his partner really remembered, but was just going along with him out of confusion.

"She okay?"

"Yeah, she's good. I talked to her a little while ago. She's worried about you, but I told her you were in good hands. Me, Junior, Tani, and Quin are here. I bet Lou and Adam will be here soon."

"Callie'll be here soon?"

"No. She's in LA for a few more days."

"Not here?"

"No. Not for a few days."

"Oh." Steve's eyes filled with uncharacteristic tears.

"No, no, no, babe," Danny said quietly, rubbing Steve's shoulder. "It's alright. I know you want her, and I get it, I'd want her too. But you've got me. And Tani. Tani's right here, see? Junior and Quin are downstairs. Listen, babe, your fever's really high; that's why you're feeling like this. I'm going to get you cooled down and you'll feel better."

Steve coughed. "Don' feel good, Danno."

"I know," Danny said. He looked over Steve's head at Tani. "Can you go downstairs and get some stuff for me? The thermometer, something for him to drink, some cool cloths? I'm gonna stay with him.." Danny continued rubbing Steve's arm and back.

Tani nodded, moved by the tenderness Danny was showing his partner. "I'll be right back."

She jogged down the stairs and was met by Junior and Quin's concerned glances.

"How is he?" Quin asked.

Tani shook her head. "Sick and a little delirious. His fever's pretty high. Danny asked me to get some stuff to try to cool him down."

"What's Danny doing?" Quin asked.

"Sitting with Steve. He didn't want to leave him. He isn't really...with it, right now."

Junior was on his feet at once. "I'll help you."

He led Tani into the kitchen where they began gathering supplies.

"He's really in bad shape, Junes," Tani said quietly. "He didn't know why Callie wasn't here. Well, I mean, he _knows _but he didn't really remember."

Junior nodded. "Because of the fever."

"Danny wants me to get the thermometer and some cool cloths. I need to get him something to drink, too," Tani said, opening the refrigerator. "What do you think he would want?"

"He wasn't too interested in the Gatorade earlier," Junior said, thinking. "Maybe ginger ale? He doesn't like water when he feels sick."

Tani nodded, grabbing a bottle and adding it to the tray of items.

Steve was curled up in the center of the bed with a stack of blankets pulled up around his ears, his chin tucked to his chest. The chills were miserable and left him alternating between sweating and shaking.

Junior and Tani walked in, arms full of various things, and interrupted what seemed to be a very heated discussion.

Danny was trying to pry Steve's clutched fingers from a blanket. Steve merely ducked his head further toward his chest, not willing to let go.

"Steven-"

"_No."_

"You're burning up."

"'M freezing," Steve muttered.

"But you're not. It's the fever that's making you feel that way. Give me the blankets, we'll get you cooled down, and-"

"'M _cold_, Danno," Steve whined. "Jus' leave me alone."

"No can do, buddy. You're gonna fry your brain, and that can't happen on my watch. I promise-let me get this fever down and you won't feel so cold." Danny tried again to pry the blankets away. This time, he was semi-successful and managed to get two.

Steve frowned at him. "Liar."

"What?"

"You're a liar."

"I don't know what you're talking about, babe," Danny said, confused.

"In the car. _You said_ I could have blankets. An' now you're takin' 'em away," Steve responded sadly.

Danny realized his partner was talking about earlier on the way home. He couldn't help but smile as he glanced at Tani and Junior. Tough as nails Navy SEAL pouting about blankets. "I'm not taking _all _of your blankets. You can keep the sheet and the comforter. How about that?"

Steve looked at him blearily. "Wanted 'em all," he mumbled.

"Well, if we can get this fever under control, I might give some of them back."

Danny waved Tani and Junior closer to the bed.

"Alright, babe," Danny said, taking the thermometer from the tray. "Let's check that fever. Open up."

Danny slid the thermometer under Steve's tongue. He waited for the beep, then frowned at the reading. "103.8. No wonder you feel awful, babe. That's some major heat."

"Knew it was high," Steve mumbled. "Eyes hurt."

"Your eyes hurt when you have a fever?"

"Yeah." Steve moved restlessly on the bed, turning his face into the pillow.

Danny took a washcloth from the tray and dipped it into the dish of water. He wrung it out then folded it. "Steve, I've got a wet cloth here. I'm going to put it on your forehead. Leave it there, okay?"

Steve drew in a quick breath at the sudden coolness.

"That okay? I know it's cool." Danny questioned.

"'S okay," Steve murmured.

"I'm going to wipe off your face and neck, too, okay?"

"Can wipe m' own face," Steve muttered.

"I'm sure you can," Danny said quietly, going ahead and wiping Steve's face. "But to do that, you'd have to move, and you don't seem to be wanting to do that. And you'd have to move your arms out from under that blanket. Just let me, okay?"

Steve shivered and nodded. "Th'nks, Danno."

"Anytime, babe."

Danny continued his ministrations while Steve's eyes drifted shut.


	6. Chapter 6

"Williams," Danny quietly answered his phone.

"Danny, we've got a problem," Lou's voice came over the line.

"I know. I'm dealing with him," Danny joked.

"Bigger than that, I'm afraid."

"What's going on, Lou?" Danny asked as he watched Steve sleep restlessly. He walked into the bathroom. Holding the phone between his chin and shoulder, he rinsed the cloth from Steve's forehead to make it cool again.

"You remember that case we had a few months ago? Kevin Hill?"

"Yeah," Danny said, returning to the bedroom and replacing the cloth. Steve stirred, turning into the coolness of the cloth. He moaned softly, but didn't wake. "The drug runner. Wouldn't stand down."

"Well, it seems that his brother is blaming McGarrett for the whole debacle. He's holed up in a cafe downtown. Has six hostages."

"Damn it," Danny cursed. "Damn it."

"He wants McGarrett. He won't talk to anyone. He's refusing to talk to HPD, SWAT, everybody. Duke asked if I'd call him, but I thought I'd better call you first."

"Call him to do what? Get on the phone with the guy?"

"Well….not exactly," Lou hesitated. "Duke wondered if he might feel up to coming down here."

"Hang on. I've got to get where I can talk to you." Danny left the bedroom and it's sleeping occupant behind. He jogged down the steps, drawing the attention of the others. He rolled his eyes at them. "They're wanting Steve to come to a hostage situation," he explained, before going back to his conversation with Lou.

"Now I'm downstairs and can talk in a normal voice. So. _What the hell are they thinking?"_

"That's not a normal voice, Danny. You're yelling."

"Damn right I'm yelling. He's sick. He can take a sick day. Hell, he can take a week or two of sick days. Why don't you ask Duke if he would've felt like dealing with a hostage situation two weeks ago when he had this?"

Lou sighed. "I know, man, that's why I hated to even call. But they're backs are kind of against a wall, Danny. Six hostages."

Danny blew out a breath and ran a hand down his face.

"Danno?" a hoarse voice came from the top of the stairs. "Wha's wrong? Why're you yellin'?"

Danny turned to look at his disheveled partner, who was rubbing his eyes sleepily and looking every bit like a five year old.

"Steve," Junior said, rising as Steve came down the stairs, gripping the railing. Junior met him at the bottom of the stairs. "Here," he motioned to the recliner. "Sit down." Junior hovered at Steve's side with an outstretched hand, but didn't touch the commander.

"You really shouldn't be up, babe," Danny said.

Steve was undeterred. "Wha's wrong?" he repeated. He swallowed gingerly around his sore throat.

Quin stood. "I'll get you something to drink," she said, moving toward the kitchen.

Danny turned to Steve. "Okay. I'm going to tell you this and you're not going to lose your mind. Deal? You're going to react calmly and we're going to discuss what to do."

Steve nodded.

"Okay. Lou is on the phone. Lou, I'm putting you on speaker now. Our patient has come downstairs." Steve scowled, but said nothing. "Lou called to say there's a hostage situation going on downtown right now. The perp is the brother of Kevin Hill."

"The guy I killed," Steve rasped in a disgusted voice.

"Man, you know you didn't have a choice," Lou said over the speaker. "That situation could have gotten out of control in a hurry if you hadn't done what you did."

"Here," Quin said, returning from the kitchen. "It's tea with honey. It'll help your throat."

Steve accepted the mug with a nod. "Thank you," he said softly. He turned his attention back to Danny. "How many hostages."

"Six."

"Damn it."

"The guy's not talking to anyone, Steve," Lou spoke up. "He's only asking for you. Won't talk to anyone else."

Steve nodded. "Alright."

"Listen, man, I know you're feeling like hell right now. We've all been there recently, which is why I feel real bad about asking you…"

"Can you patch me through?" Steve asked. He took a sip of the tea and grimaced as he swallowed.

"Well, that's the thing. SWAT, Duke, everybody here thinks he's too unstable. They think it would be better if you were here in person."

Danny began shaking his head. "No. It's not a good idea, and no. The answer's no."

Steve looked wearily at Danny. "It's six people, Danno."

"You don't have to save everybody all the time. Surely there is at least one other person in this pineapple infested hellhole that can pick up your slack from time to time. It's not all supposed to be on your shoulders."

Steve gave him a tired smile. "But it usually is, right?"

Danny shook his head. "This is a bad idea," he directed his comment to Lou. "And I'm pissed at all of you. Duke, SWAT, all of you."

"Danny-" Steve started to say.

"_No. _You don't get to talk. If you're not going to be mad, then I'll be mad for you. This is ridiculous. Everybody else in HPD or Five-0 or the freakin' governor's office or whatever got to take a sick day when they had this miserable flu. And they're just expecting you to come in and save the day because _they can't handle it._"

"It's six people, Danno."

"_I know, Steven_, _I can hear. _So, you're telling me you feel good enough to do this?"

"Don't have a choice, Danno."

Danny visibly deflated, frustrated with the situation but resigned to the fact that Steve was right. It wasn't in the man's nature to put himself before others, regardless of how ill he was.

"Fine. Lou, tell 'em to hang tight. We're on the way."

Steve struggled to his feet to go change clothes, swaying slightly where he stood.

"Oh, yeah," Danny muttered, meeting Junior's eyes across the room. "This is going to go well."

When Grace or Charlie were sick, or even Rachel while they were married, Danny knew exactly what to do. He knew what each of them wanted and didn't want, what they preferred to eat and drink, the amount of attention they wanted. With Steve, even after all these years, it was a guessing game. It changed from one illness or injury to the next...and sometimes from one minute to the next. He ran the gamut from silent to whiny, from wanting company to needing to be alone, from being honest about how he felt to insisting he was fine.

This time, he seemed willing to admit how poorly he felt.

And Danny thought that made the whole have-to-go-help situation even worse. Because if you're willing to admit you're sick, you should be able to stay home.

But the world wasn't fair to Steve McGarrett (_that_ had been proven time and time again) and so Danny found himself playing the loyal sidekick and best friend. He'd help Steve however he could, and then, when it was over, he'd deal with the fallout.

Danny was jarred from his thoughts by a knock at the door. Opening it, he found Amy.

"Hey," she said, giving him a quick smile. She held up a backpack. "I come bearing gifts."

Danny looked at her, confused. "What?"

"Steve called me. He said he has to go into work? There's a situation?"

Danny sighed. "Yeah."

"He asked me to bring some stuff for him."

Danny ushered her in. "What kind of stuff?"

"He asked for an antiemetic. Rather than calling Callie, I talked to Dr. Pierce and he wrote the prescription. I've got it with me now. Dr. Pierce also wants him to have an injection of ibuprofen to bring down that fever before he goes."

Danny arched his eyebrows. "I'm surprised he called you."

Amy shrugged. "I was surprised too."

Steve walked into the room then. He was dressed, but looked like even that simple action had taken a lot out of him.

Amy gave him a friendly smile. "Alright. Drop 'em, Commander."

Steve looked at her wearily, but complied. He loosened his belt and tugged his pants low enough for her to administer the injections.

"Not too bad, I hope," Amy said, patting his shoulder.

"No," Steve said quietly. "Tell John I said thanks for not calling Callie."

"Will do," Amy grinned. "But you know you're going to be in a heap of trouble when she finds out what you've done."

"Gotta do it," Steve shrugged. "I'll be okay."

"Both of those injections will last four to six hours. I hope they help."

"You and me both," Danny muttered.

Steve shook his head at the comment and ran his hand down his face. "Okay. Let's go."

Danny turned to Amy before following Steve out the door. "Wish us luck."

"Call me if you need me, Danny," Amy said. She rested her hand on his arm, a wordless communication passing between them.

Danny kept a close eye on Steve as they drove to the downtown cafe. His partner's complexion was ashen and there was a sheen of sweat on his forehead. His eyes were closed, but his careful breathing let Danny know he was awake.

"You doing okay?" Danny asked softly.

"Mmhm," Steve murmured.

"Okay," Danny replied, not convinced but not willing to argue.

They drove a few more miles before Steve spoke up again. "Danny, stop," he quietly. "Pull over."

Danny quickly signaled and edged to the side of the road, stopping just in time for Steve to throw the door open and begin heaving.

Danny winced. There was clearly nothing left in Steve's stomach, though it was evident his body hadn't gotten that message. Danny reached into the cooler he'd packed in the backset and pulled out a bottle of ginger ale. He opened it, then sat quietly and waited for Steve to stop, trying to give his partner as much privacy as he could. No one liked to be sick in front of someone else, and this was the second time today for Steve.

Finally, Steve leaned back against the seat, weak and sweaty. Danny handed him a napkin. Steve dragged it across his mouth tiredly, then stuffed the napkin in his pocket.

Beside him, Danny remained silent. Steve needed a minute, and Danny was willing to take the cue.

Finally, Steve dragged his eyes open, and Danny gave him a small, sympathetic smile as he looked into his friend's bleary, bloodshot eyes.

"That sucked," Steve said hoarsely.

"Sounded like it."

He accepted the ginger ale from Danny with a shaky hand. He took a small sip, then tipped his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes. "I don't know if I can do this, Danny."

Steve wasn't a man who admitted defeat easily...or ever. To hear his admission caused Danny to become immediately concerned.

"I have to try, though."

"Yeah. As much as I hate it, babe, you wouldn't forgive yourself if you didn't."

"You'll be there."

"You know I will."

Steve sighed, not moving.

"You okay to go?" Danny asked.

"Give me another minute," Steve softly spoke.

"I can do that."

While they waited for Steve to feel a little better, Danny's phone rang.

"Lou," Danny said as he answered, both in a greeting and to allow Steve to know who it was.

"Hey, man," Lou replied. "Y'all almost here?"

Danny glanced at his partner, who was still breathing carefully. "We had to stop for a minute."

"Oh...He sick again?"

"Yeah. Definitely not feeling too great."

"That's an understatement," Steve muttered.

"We'll be back on the road shortly. How are things going there?"

"Escalating. This guy is off his rocker, Danny."

Steve leaned out the door and gagged harshly again.

"Bless him," Lou said, hearing the noise through the phone.

"I know. He's having a hard time," Danny sighed heavily. "So, it's escalating, huh? What can we expect when we get there?"

"Well, he's demanding to talk to McGarrett. Says it's all Steve's fault and is demanding justice for his brother. He has the hostages laying on the floor. They look okay from what we can see."

"Well, that's something, at least."

"Yeah. Not sure how much longer it will last, but for now we'll take it." Lou paused. "Danny, is he going to be able to handle this?"

"I really don't know. He's trying, but he's sick, Lou."

"'M okay," Steve muttered from beside Danny. "Let's go."

"Alright, Lou," Danny said. "We're headed your way."

"See you soon, man," Lou replied.

Danny put his phone onto the console of the car and gingerly pulled back into traffic, wanting his driving to be as smooth as possible for his partner.

"Fill me in?" Steve asked as he carefully took a sip of ginger ale.

"Hostages are on the floor, but unharmed so far. The guy is blaming you and demanding justice."

Steve shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Great."

"You know it wasn't your fault, Steve. You tried to talk that guy down every way you could, and he just wasn't having it. You gave him every opportunity, but still didn't use force until it was evident he was going to hurt someone."

"I know that. Doesn't make it any easier."

"No, it doesn't," Danny agreed.

"Wonder if this guy will be easier to reason with than his brother."

"I sure hope so, babe. I sure hope so."

Kurt Hill was angry. Sure, he knew his brother was into some bad stuff. Kevin ran with a bad crew and had made one questionable decision after another for most of his adult life. Kurt, meanwhile, had done the exact opposite. He lived a quiet life and had never been in any trouble to speak of. That was why he was somewhat surprised to find himself in his current position.

He had wanted to talk to McGarrett for himself. He wanted to know exactly what had happened to his brother and why. Kurt knew McGarrett had been the one to take the shot, and he wanted answers. He had called HPD repeatedly over the past two weeks, but was always told they were short-handed and promised that Commander McGarrett would return his call soon. That never happened. Even today, he'd been told that McGarrett had gone home sick. Not that he believed that, but that was the last straw. He was tired of being given the runaround.

So, when he went on a break from his job as a bank teller, he stopped by his car and got a gun that had belonged to his brother. He'd been riding around with it for a while, unsure of what he was going to do. Decision made, he walked to the cafe where he got his daily coffee. From there, things had just spiraled.

He was going to get Steve McGarrett's attention one way or another.

Danny turned on his flashing lights and slowly navigated his way through the barricaded street. He heard Steve sigh softly, then cough into his elbow. He rubbed at his eyes. Danny parked, then watched as his partner's much-practiced stoic, unbothered mask slipped into place. That was one thing Danny always found fascinating about Steve-his ability to compartmentalize and block away pain-or illness, in this case-and do what needed to be done. He was sure that had served Steve well in the Navy.

Danny just wished he didn't have to use that particular skill set today.

"You ready?" Danny asked.

"Yeah."

The two men exited the car and approached the scene. Steve slipped a medical grade mask over his nose and mouth.

"Hate these things," he grumbled. "Can't breath in 'em."

Danny shrugged. "Take it off then. Don't wear it. They're the ones who begged you to come down here. If they catch the flu from you, it serves them right."

Steve gave Danny a sideways look. "Still pissed, Danno?"

"You bet I am."

The two approached the group of officers.

"Steve," Duke greeted warmly, relief evident on his face. "Thanks for coming."

"Duke," Steve replied with a nod. "What have we got?"

"Kurt Hill, age 22. Bank teller. Squeaky clean until today. His boss says he's been on a downhill slide since the death of his brother, Kevin. A friend at the bank says she thought he'd stopped taking his meds for depression and anxiety. Said he's been off-kilter for a while now, paranoid and angry."

"Any family we can call?" Steve asked.

"No. The brother was it."

Steve sighed. "Alright."

Junior, who had been hovering nearby, handed Steve his vest. Steve took it, slipped it over his head, and began tightening the velcro straps.

"You're not going in alone," Danny said. "Junior, get my vest. This guy sounds all kinds of unstable, Steve, and your response time isn't the best right now."

"We don't want to spook him, Danno. Not with all those people in there."

"I get it, but still. I'll wait at the door. You can tell him I'm the lookout or something."

Steve rubbed his head, frustrated that the injection Amy gave him hadn't lessened his headache at all. He had to concede. Danny was right. As it was, Steve couldn't promise how long he'd be able to stay on his feet.


End file.
